Tutorial:Making an episode
Making an episode by Decca03 Hello and welcome to my tutorial, Making an episode. This tutorial will help you create a page for your episode. First, check my tutorial for making the TV series itself. Please note this tutorial is for source mode. First, I'd like to give you some good episode examples: *Gaming with Globs by Decca03 *You don't Impress the Tigress Googlybear *The Spanish Specter by Scoobylover *Beasts From Above by ACL *Something Creepy This Way Comes by ScoobyDude(: *The Scooter Spook by Decca03 *Mississippi Mystery by Decca03 *The River Rapids Rampage by ScoobyDude(: *Taxi Black by Kyle03 After reading those examples, you should have a good idea what to do. First add the infobox. Type 2 of {s, then type Infobox Episode, last type 2 of }s without the spaces. Turn to visual mode. Click on the green puzzle piece. Fill everything in with G, and then turn back to source mode. Time to name the episode! Don't name it something like The Fox is Bad; try something more like The Fiendish Fox. Don't name it something like ‘Vermont; try something more like The Villain the Vermont. You should see |episode =, write the title after the =. |image = isn't compulsory, but it makes the episode looks good. Next you should fill out the rest like this: |series = Series here |writtenby = Username/Pseudonym here |previousepisode = Previous episode here or right none if this is the first episode. |nextepisode = Next episode here Next write: Your episode here is the # episode of the # season of Your series here. Next, create your premise! Types 2 =s, and then type Premise, and last type two more =s. Premise example by Decca03: Scooby and Shaggy pre-order the last two copies of a game at GameHalt. But, when the gang arrives, two green globs steal the copies! Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery and capture the globs? The section after the premise is the synopsis. Stick in the heading the same way you stuck in the premise's heading. Skip the synopsis; we'll come back to it soon. Next, stick in the Cast and characters heading. Add: To add characters, delete the |}, make a |-, hit enter, make a |, write the name of the voice actor after you type the |, hit enter again, type the | again, and write the name of the character. Last, hit enter and add the |} back in. Writing villains is easy. Add the Villains heading. Hit enter, type a *, and last type the villain's name. Do the same for any other villains. Suspect section: Do what you did to add cast and characters to add suspects. Adding the culprits heading is the same as adding others, except you add 3 =s. You know how to add the culprit by now. Locations is the same as villains, except with the heading titled Locations and the locations as the info instead of the villain. Last add: Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes It’s time to go back to writing the synopsis. To start, introduce the mystery and suspects. Example by Decca03: Scooby and Shaggy have recently pre-ordered a game. The gang heads to GameHalt to pick the copies up. At GameHalt, Scooby and Shaggy are greeted by Phil. He owns GameHalt. The gang meets two employs, Garry and Grace. They wish they had the game. Scooby and Shaggy pick up the copies. They hand them to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy go off to search for other games. Fred, Daphne, and Velma wait for them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are watching the games for the 3DA (3D Awesomeness). Two green globs appear. "Them again,” Fred moans. The green globs steal the games and vanish. Next, the gang splits up. They find clues, meet up, and then set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy are bait. They get Scooby Snacks. The culprit needs to have a good motive. Make sure the police come and arrest the culprit or the culprit gets forgiven. I hope my tutorial helped. Check out more episodes in the series that the episode examples are in for more help. Category:Tutorials Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Help